


spice up my studies (and my life)

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Changgu invites Hongseok to spice up his study session at their favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	spice up my studies (and my life)

When it comes to university, Changgu’s a great student, a star student really. All the professors love the ever-punctual, high-achieving senior with his color-coded notes and bright smile. His boyfriend, Hongseok, loves Changgu too, though he’s never really been a studious sort. Changgu knows this, which is why he only invites Hongseok to study with him when he’s bored and wants a little trouble.

Today, Changgu sits in a coffee shop with his iced americano and half-eaten chocolate croissant on his table beside his massive binder of notes. The exam’s in three weeks and he’s ahead of schedule, so he takes out his phone and sends a message with his location. “Come study with me?”

  
  
The reply is almost instantaneous. “I’m on my way.”

Fifteen minutes later, Hongseok breezes in the door, clad in a leather jacket and v-neck t-shirt that almost makes Changgu spit out his coffee. He takes the seat right next to Changgu, giving him a confident “hi” with a wink. This is a script they know well, though the location changes every time.

Changgu returns the greeting and goes back to his notes. Hongseok goes to get a latte with a blueberry muffin and returns, scrolling through his phone. One hand continues to scroll while the other settles on Changgu’s khaki-clad thigh.

While fiddling around with colors on his notes, Changgu waits for Hongseok to get bored. It takes about fifteen minutes, full of fingers tapping and picking at the top of his muffin, before Hongseok slides the hand up to Changgu’s crotch, eliciting a quiet gasp from him. Changgu glances at him in fake surprise while Hongseok flashes him a cheeky eye-smile and scoots his chair closer.

“What are you studying?” Hongseok asks, feigning interest as his hand dips below Changgu’s waistline. 

“Mmm, just something for an exam in a few weeks,” Changgu tries to reply without his voice trembling. However, Hongseok is crowding in his space, hooking his chin on his shoulder while he “looks” at the notes. 

“You look pretty prepared,” Hongseok comments as his fingers grip onto the outline of Changgu’s cock. Changgu’s breath hitches and his cheeks get pink as his gaze flickers up for a moment, scanning their surroundings. He knows he asked for fun, but he wasn’t expecting Hongseok to give him a handjob in the middle of a quiet cafe with the occupancy no greater than five at the moment. 

“What are you doing?” Changgu asks, his voice lowered as Hongseok lazily trails his fingertips up and down his length, making him close his eyes. 

“Oh! I think you need to fix this,” Hongseok ignores his question and his hand swipes the pen out of Changgu’s grip. Opening his eyes to the sound of scribbling, he looks down at the message as Hongseok hands his pen back. 

_I’m bored. Blow me in the bathroom? ;)_

Hongseok removes his hand, making Changgu quietly whine when the warmth leaves his pants. Changgu pouts when he watches Hongseok get out of his seat and saunter over to the barista for the bathroom key. Hongseok winks at him before he closes the door and Changgu lets out a groan. 

Changgu waits a bit while scribbling out the message from his notes, cursing that Hongseok wrote the message in pen, before he goes to the bathroom. Before he can even get two knocks on the door, Hongseok pulls him in, pressing him up against the door with a quick and needy kiss.

Changgu leans into the kiss and then asks innocently, “What was that about?” Hongseok smiles. He’s going to have so much fun corrupting Changgu.

“You taste of chocolate and coffee. I needed a taste. And besides, you looked so sexy with these…” He pins Changgu’s forearms on either side of his head gently and licks a possessive stripe down each one.

Changgu is about to ask more about what exactly “these” were, but Hongseok trails kisses from his wrists to his sleeve. Then he maneuvers one hand to hold both of Changgu’s wrists just so he could use the other to loosen and tug his tie, gaining more skin from under his multiple layers.  
  


Hongseok’s fingers fly over his buttons, exposing more pale flesh and immediately mapping it with his mouth. And Changgu is content to let him as he bites his lip, muffling the sounds that want to escape him. 

Finally separating his lips from skin, Hongseok whispers, “I want you on your knees for me, pretty boy. Don’t worry, no one out there will be paying attention to the state of those slacks. They won’t know what a slut you’ve been for me. They won’t know how I’ve come all over your glasses.”

A full body shiver runs through Changgu as he processes those words.  
  


Changgu feels weak in his knees as Hongseok gives him another rough wanting kiss before pushing his shoulders down. Dropping to the floor, Changgu's hands fly to Hongseok's jeans already undone since the other was so impatient. Changgu notices he didn't wear any underwear, not like Hongseok needed it anyways, and is met with the other's leaking tip. 

Before he can latch onto it, Hongseok grips on his hair, tilting his head to look at how red Changgu's cheeks are and watch how he parts his lips, sticking out his tongue. Hongseok relishes in the sight, resting his cock heavy on Changgu's tongue first. Changgu bats his eyelashes at him obediently waiting for Hongseok's next move and gripping the back of his thighs, nails digging in lightly. 

"You don't know how beautiful you look. Just holding my cock so prettily."

If there's one thing Changgu excels in, it's being good. He can be so, so good for someone in charge. And so when Hongseok finally pushes into his mouth, Changgu lets out a groan, knowing full well that the vibrations will drive Hongseok crazy as he takes his length in even further. 

Hongseok has trained him well and his throat is relaxed enough to take the full thing. He won't need his voice for his classes tomorrow, which is good because he knows he'll be sore. Perhaps he should get some tea from the cafe after this. That'll--

It's not difficult for Hongseok to tell that Changgu's thinking too much. His eyes lose focus slightly and his teeth get a little too close to sensitive areas. So he tightens his grip on Changgu's hair and warns, "Stay with me, gorgeous. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

As Changgu starts to pay attention again, Hongseok steadily starts to thrust into his mouth. Despite the unspoken time limit for cafe bathrooms, Hongseok takes his time with Changgu, pushing all the way to the back of his throat then pulling all the way out. It’s agonizing for him too, but the way Changgu whines when his tip slips past his lips makes Hongseok want to draw it out more. There’s a thrill that comes with being the only one allowed to see everyone’s model student be so needy for cock, _his_ cock.

When Hongseok slaps each of Changgu's cheeks with his cock (more of a tap, really, but who cares?), Changgu's jaw goes slack and his eyes go wide. He looks as if he's just had the most startling revelation, like the universe has cracked open to show him a fundamental secret. Getting slapped with a cock was outside Changgu's realm of possibility before now, never even crossed his mind. And now, he whispers, "Again, please."

The quiet plea startles Hongseok slightly but he breaks into a smirk, gripping Changgu's hair a bit harsher as he repeats the action.

"You like that, huh?" Changgu answers in a whimper as Hongseok chuckles above him. After a few more taps, Changgu is so worked up he grips harder on the back of Hongseok's thighs, pulling him in. 

"U-use my mouth now," Changgu asks softly after he is done chasing after Hongseok's cock. "Please?"

Hongseok's self-control is starting to wear a bit thin as well, and who can blame him with Changgu's plush lips in a slight pout, looking up at him with pleading eyes after just begging him to use his mouth. Even in his dreams, he could never have conjured up someone this amazing. It's time to move quickly.

Besides, it's a miracle nobody's knocked on the door yet and they need to avoid getting caught. This cafe has some of the best coffee in town and the guy behind the counter's really nice too. He gives them free drinks sometimes. Hongseok thinks maybe his name is Shinwon, but he can't be sure. Anyways, his attention shifts back to the boy who's been so very patient for him.

"Such a good boy for asking so nicely. Open up and let me give you your reward." Hongseok knows he won't last long, but he also knows that it won't matter to Changgu. He can't resist teasing him just a little bit more though, brushing over his lips with the tip of his cock, giving them a glossy shine.

Changgu pushes his glasses up gently with the back of his hand before parting his lips, looking up at Hongseok as he glosses up his lips then pushes in. He stares up right until the hilt, relaxing his throat to take in every inch of Hongseok. He doesn't get to deepthroat for long as Hongseok starts the rough pace, which Changgu doesn’t mind.

As much as Hongseok takes charge, Changgu enjoys being the one to make him break even in the middle of their favorite cozy cafe. He doesn't mind the cold bathroom floor beneath his knees, the fact they could be caught any minute, his messy hair he'll have to fix after. If he can get the chance to hear Hongseok spill out how pretty he is on his knees, he takes it even if it means muddling his perfect student image. 

"Fuck, I'm so close," Hongseok grunts after just a few messy thrusts to the back of Changgu's throat.

As much as Hongseok would, could, and has come down Changgu's throat, he promised his boyfriend (and himself) something different today. With his last little bit of restraint, he pulls out and gives himself a few strokes before he tips over the edge, watching in awestruck bliss as his come paints Changgu's face and glasses. Words tumble past his lips, words like "beautiful" and "gorgeous", "good" and "mine". They're all in praise of Changgu, well-deserved praise.

Changgu looks like a mess, his pink tongue out to catch any drops he can. Knowing his eyes are safe behind the glasses, he keeps looking up as Hongseok falls apart, even as his vision is slightly blurred by the fluid streaking his lenses. Somehow, the exchange of their gazes is the most erotic part of this whole thing. They're comfortable even in their most uncontrolled moments with seeing and being seen by one another. They're completely safe together, location aside.

As he comes down from his high, Hongseok feels Changgu’s hands on his hips, gently stroking his skin with his thumbs. He’s always amazed by how many ways Changgu finds to demonstrate his love and affection. It’s in the way he offers Hongseok his pencil in class when Hongseok forgets his own. It’s in the way Changgu will buy two protein shakes after a workout and offer one to him. And now, it’s in the way Changgu looks at him now like he’s the only person in the entire world and how he presses a soft kiss to the back of Hongseok’s hand when Hongseok tangles their fingers together. For a moment, they can revel in the simple beauty of being together.

But that moment doesn’t last nearly long enough. There’s a knock on the door and a muffled voice reaches their ears.

“Is everything alright in there?”

Hongseok recovers his composure as fast as he possibly can and answers, “Yeah, everything’s fine, just cleaning up a spill. Coffee stains, stubborn things. We’ll be out in a minute.” He helps Changgu to his feet and grabs a paper towel to help with the dirty glasses. Changgu does his best to clean up and tucks his glasses in his pocket while Hongseok takes his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“My car is out back,” Changgu throws away the paper towel and turns to Hongseok with sparkly eyes and rosy pink cheeks, “finish me off there?” 

Hongseok is always amazed at Changgu, but he is especially astonished when his boyfriend can plan ahead even in these quick moments. He kisses Changgu another time in reply, brief but sweet, before they finally get out of the small bathroom. They break momentarily as Hongseok goes to return the key, making light conversation with the worried barista as Changgu gathers his things. When his boyfriend turns up by his side, Hongseok’s hand slips easily into Changgu’s as they whisk out of the cafe. 

Changgu’s car isn’t much to look at from the outside. It had been his dad’s before it was his and the years of wear and tear were written in paint job scratches and leather seat cracks. But none of that matters to Hongseok as Changgu pushes him against the trunk to give him another kiss.

“Can’t wait, sweetheart?” Hongseok smiles, always amused by his boyfriend’s eagerness.

Changgu giggles and replies, “I never can when it comes to you.”

Hongseok lowers his voice as Changgu pulls out his keys. “I won’t be the one coming this round.”

The keys clatter to the ground and Changgu bends down to grab him, muttering, “You know I have a weakness for sex puns...”

Hongseok quickly glances around, making sure that nobody is close by, before he cups Changgu’s ass, conveniently placed right in front of his hands. He can feel the cheeks tense before Changgu stands up and swats his hands away.

“Now who’s the one with control issues?” This time, despite the merriment in his voice, Changgu succeeds at opening the door to the backseat. Hongseok chuckles as they stumble in the best they can in the small space. He closes the door as Changgu is kicking off his pants and helps with the underwear. 

“I have spare pants and undies in the trunk,” Changgu answers Hongseok’s question as the older removes his jacket and glances at how the clothes pile on the dirty car floor. He pulls Hongseok by the back of the neck for another sloppy lip lock. When Hongseok nudges his jean-clad thigh on Changgu’s length, he sighs in the kiss and breaks apart, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s. 

“What do you want, sweetheart? Handjob? Blowjob? Though, the second option is a bit difficult here. When your dad said his car is small, I didn’t realize until now-” Changgu groans at Hongseok’s rambling, kissing him again to show the urgency of the situation (the situation being his aching cock). 

“I want anything,” Changgu’s shaky breaths brush Hongseok’s lips as his fingers interlock behind his neck. “Anything is fine as long as it’s you.” 

At Changgu’s sweet plea, Hongseok feels like they’re anywhere but the back of Changgu’s raggedy old car. As he wraps his hand around Changgu’s length, they kiss for the nth time, this time Hongseok pouring every bit of tenderness he can. It’s a huge contrast from all the lewdness in the cafe, but with the way Changgu clings to him as he starts jerking him off at a fast pace, Hongseok can’t think of anything besides taking care of his boyfriend who he loves so so much. 

“I’m c-close,” Changgu claws at Hongseok’s back, stretching the fabric of his t-shirt in a way that Hongseok will only discover days later, standing in the laundromat, lost in the memories of this moment. But for now, they’re both focused on the heat of each other, Hongseok on finishing what he started and Changgu on thrusting into Hongseok’s fist. 

When Changgu spills over his hand, Hongseok watches him, taking a mental snapshot of the moment. The sunlight is streaming through the car window and hitting Changgu’s hair, making it sparkle. His mouth is open, panting slightly from the exertion. Hongseok can’t help meeting him for another kiss, despite the stains that will inevitably form on both their shirts from the contact. 

Hongseok doesn’t have a clue how Changgu manages it, but he somehow defies the laws of car physics to hook his leg around Hongseok, pulling him closer in the kiss. Hongseok has been with Changgu long enough to know what he’s asking for, and gladly continues working Changgu with his hand as he goes through the aftershocks, keeping up the sensation until he whines from the slight overstimulation.

“You good?” He asks when Changgu breaks away from the kiss, eyes locking with his. They’re glossy from all the overwhelming feelings and Hongseok presses kisses on his cheeks to help soothe. 

“I love you,” Changgu wraps him into a cuddly koala hug when his words return to him and Hongseok can’t help but chuckle at the younger’s cuteness. 

“I love you too.” They stay like that, just resting in each other’s arms, until Changgu deems it too uncomfortable for his bare bits to be pressed on Hongseok’s denim. When Hongseok gets up to take spare clothes out from the back, Changgu curls into himself for warmth and watches his boyfriend through the back window. Hongseok sacrificed his t-shirt to clean them both up, so he’s shirtless under his jacket and Changgu gets a gorgeous view of his abs.

For a quick just-for-fun fuck, Changgu feels like he’s falling in love with Hongseok again. Changgu feels lucky to have found someone who could play along so well while also making him melt at any given moment. After they joke around while pulling their clean clothes on and move to the front seats, Changgu reaches out for Hongseok’s hand before he starts the car. 

“Thank you for today,” Changgu whispers as he kisses the back of Hongseok’s hand.

“Thank you for texting me,” Hongseok replies as the car moves out of the parking lot. “Hope it helps you remember the answers to the test.” Groaning at the thought, Changgu covers his face in agony as this class and his car will forever remind him of the indecency he just committed at their favourite cafe. 

As much as Changgu whines to Hongseok on the drive home that he can never look at the coffee shop the same way again, he feels happy that he could make another memory with Hongseok, and he hopes to make many more. Just maybe next time in a comfy bed and not in his backseat nor a cold bathroom floor. 

Though Changgu really doesn’t mind as long as he’s with Hongseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: When we saw the pictures of Changgu studying his script for Something Rotten in a coffee shop, the spark of this idea started to burn in our minds. And Hongseok in a leather jacket is always irresistible. We welcome comments!
> 
> You can also find Celia on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)!


End file.
